


Forbidden Fruit

by Deathcab4daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Oral Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy
Summary: Matsukawa knew you were off-limits, you were Makki's little sister after all. Unfortunately for him, forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Forbidden Fruit

A long, muscular finger slowly dragged down your abdomen, dipping into the curve of your belly button and moving back up between the delicious valley separating your flawless breasts. You whimpered as you looked at the mop of curly black hair, threading your fingers through the unruly locks. They pulled at the silken threads of ebony as a warm tongue swirled around your taut nipple. He moaned into your skin before releasing the excited bud with a ‘pop’.

“I wonder what he’d do if he knew you were with me right now.” 

You let out a snort, “He’d kill you, that’s what.” 

His smirk turned devious as he blew over your glistening skin- causing you to flinch out of the way. “You’re right about that. I don’t think he’d like the idea of me fucking his precious little sister.” 

You were about to answer with a retort of your own, but his plush lips captured yours hungrily, effectively cutting you off as you sighed into his mouth. He swallowed the sound as he slid his tongue against yours sensually. 

[[MORE]]

_\--------------------------------_

_This wasn’t even supposed to happen._

When you woke up hungover from a massive party you and your brother Makki had thrown, the last thing you expected was to wake up with his best friend naked in your bed. Much to your chagrin, you were also _naked_. As you got up and went to the restroom, the soreness you felt would’ve told you what happened even if you had been clothed. It wasn’t as though you had no recollection- no amount of alcohol could erase your memory of how he’d _pounded_ you into your mattress. You couldn’t say you were upset- you’d had a crush on Matsukawa for as long as you could remember, but he was always hanging around Makki and never paid you much mind. 

Your hazy mind was trying to piece together the events that lead him to join you in your room. Flashes of foggy images showed you in your skimpy little devil costume dancing with your friends. Mattsun’s eyes had been glued to your lithe form as you ground your ass into one of your friends. He found himself wishing you were dancing with _him_ instead. Matsukawa had watched you grow up. He had been with you when you celebrated your twenty-first birthday, and he remembered the time you burst into Makki’s room crying because your first boyfriend cheated on you. His fists clenched absentmindedly as he remembered the shithead that hurt you; he and Makki had been sure to pay him a visit. 

He’d always thought you were beautiful, but you were strictly off-limits- and yet, forbidden fruit always tasted the sweetest. After 6 long years of watching you from afar, his control snapped as he caught sight of a strap of frilly black lace as your dress rode up. His long legs had started walking before he could even process where he was going or why he was now stalking over to you and grabbing your wrist. 

Your eyes widened as you were pulled flush to his broad chest before you relaxed and slid your arms around his neck without hesitation. It amazed him how snugly and perfectly you fit into his chest, molding your body to his without a second thought. His breath caught in his throat as he felt your breasts rubbing against him tantalizingly. Awareness of what he was doing was starting to leech into his mind, stirring up the beginnings of guilt in his stomach, but as you spun in his grip and started to grind your ass against his bulge, he found his thoughts falling away quickly. 

His hands had felt massive as they grabbed your waist, pulling you tighter against him as he matched your movements. You snaked one of your arms back around his neck, and you felt his breath against the shell of your ear. The room itself felt blazingly hot- more likely, you were just warm from your dancing and the alcohol flowing through your veins like liquid fire, but you found yourself shivering. Mattsun was enthralling, his proximity, his deep voice in your ear, the rumble of it in his chest, and then he _moaned_ as you leaned into him more forcefully, and you’d never heard a more deliciously addicting sound in your life. 

He had looked dazed, partially from the mixture of the alcohol and weed he’d smoked, but also from the haze of lust that was now starting to cloud his mind, blurring between the lines between right and wrong. Mattsun felt like a passenger in his own body as you had dragged him back to your room. Both of you had lost your clothes quickly, needing to touch each other. Six years was an incredibly long time to build anticipation, and there was plenty of it. He’d seen your lingering looks and returned a few of his own, especially when you three would go to the beach, and you’d wear some skimpy bikini that he’d _sworn_ you wore to grab _his_ attention. He had just assumed he was being selfish. Now, as you lay under him, crying out for more, _begging_ him to fuck you harder, he knew it had been on purpose. 

\--------------------------------------

That had been the start of many trysts with Issei, as you now called him. You made sure to only refer to him that way when your brother wasn’t around because both of you knew Makki, and you knew he would wonder when you two had gotten so close. Both of you had held off on telling him about your new friends with benefits relationship. Mattsun knew Makki would feel hurt if he found out his best friend was in a relationship with his sister, especially since you weren’t even together or exclusive. 

Issei knew he wasn’t the only man you were sleeping with, and he refused to acknowledge or voice how it made him feel, but it was like a knife twisting in his gut when you’d leave the house and not come back until late- if you even came back at all. He couldn’t say much- he was also sleeping with other girls- but they could never compare to you. He’d even called another girl by your name, and he knew he was in trouble, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. Dating you would mean that you both would have to come clean to Makki, and if he knew you two had been lying, he wouldn’t forgive you for a while. Plus, as far as he knew, he was just sex to you. Mattsun didn’t have any right to assume otherwise, considering he’d never told you how he felt.

Even though he knew- he _knew_ \- he needed to stop seeing you, he was weak. Every time his phone would light up with his contact picture of the two of you, or you sent him a late-night text asking to come over, he would always answer. You had him wrapped around one of your pretty little fingers, and you had absolutely no idea. Every time he sank into your body, over and _over_ , deeper and _deeper_ , he knew he was only falling more in love with you, but you were more addicting than any drug could ever hope to be. He’d take anything you gave him- any affection, any time, _anything_. 

_I’m so pathetic_ , he thought as he stared at his phone idly. It had been two weeks since you’d sent him a text asking to come over. In fact, he’d actually reached out to you, but you’d blown him off. What made it worse was that when he went to hang out with Makki, he saw you leaving the house, even though you’d told him you were sick. The only one who felt sick was him when he saw your makeup and hair done. You looked like you were going clubbing with your friends, and he knew what that meant. However, that night, something had been different. You wouldn’t meet his eyes as you’d hurried out the door, refusing to even look at him, and it hurt. _It hurt so goddamn much_ , but that’s why Mattsun had never believed in love. 

Both of you avoided each other for a while. Even Makki had noticed the strange tension when you always declined to hang with them or practically ran out the door anytime Matsukawa came over. Issei thought you hated him, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. You wished you could hate him, _desperately_ , but you couldn’t. The knowledge that you were hurting him only made things worse as you continued to ignore him. He used to give you hurt looks, and now he wouldn’t even look at you at all. You were just trying to create distance, not make him hate you, and that seemed to be what was happening. 

It all reached a peak as you were with one of your best friends who was gushing about this guy she was seeing, and you felt a deep pain in your chest as you wished it was _you_ excitedly talking about Issei. It wasn’t your best decision, but you’d gotten trashed that night, and when you’d called him around three am, he hadn’t answered. That was the first time he hadn’t picked up one of your late-night calls, and you felt your heart shatter. Drunk you decided it would be a good idea to spill her feelings into his inbox since you’d already waited so long to tell him. Your message had probably been unintelligible as you were crying and babbling. As soon as you’d hung up, you weren’t even sure what you’d said, but part of your speech kept ringing in your head. _I love you,_ you’d said. You’d finally told him you loved him, trying to explain that’s why you’d pushed him away, trying to bury your feelings under a pile of faceless men. 

Issei couldn’t even be upset with you, considering he’d done the same thing, but as your honeyed voice poured through his speakers, only broken by the occasional hiccup or sob, he couldn’t remember a time his heart had lurched so harshly in his chest. He wished he could say he felt bad hearing you cry, but it brought him solace to know you’d been suffering like him. He’d called you back immediately, asking you where you were and telling you that he was on his way to pick up. Not even twenty minutes later, he’d pulled up to see you sitting by yourself on the front porch, staring at your phone. 

You had never looked so small, so fragile. He was used to your smile that always lit up a room, your contagious laughter. As much as he wanted to be angry with you, he could see your feelings written across your face, and he couldn’t find the frustration that had built up over the past three months. All he wanted was to take you home with him, get you cleaned and sobered up, and put you to bed. That was the moment when he knew you were different. It took one minute, one single look at you, for him to lose all his bottled-up rage and for his heart to swell with love. Issei felt like he’d been punched as his feelings washed over him. He helped you walk to his car since your legs were still wobbly, and he took your heels off for you. 

Neither of you spoke as he drove you to his apartment. You knew his place like the back of your hand, considering how many nights you’d spent there. The silence continued until you arrived, and he grabbed you a glass of water while you hopped into his shower. One of his shirts was waiting for you when you got out, and you felt tears fill your eyes once more. You’d been hurting him for months, and here he was at the drop of a hat. All it took was one voicemail, and he was there for you. Never in your life had a man treated you that way, and you weren’t sure if you even deserved it, but you knew you were irrevocably in love with him. 

You sat on his bed wringing your hands and staring at the floor, so lost in your anxiety and guilt you hadn’t even heard him approach. His warm hands grabbed yours, causing you to jump and he gave you a small smile before pulling you into a tight hug. Brokenly, you’d cried into his chest that night. Countless apologies fell from your lips as you explained your feelings in more detail. He had let you speak your piece before telling you that he felt the same way. Mattsun couldn’t fathom how you hadn’t known that he returned your feelings. He’d always had a soft spot for you, and when your relationship had changed, his fondness of you had only grown into love. 

All this time you’d thought that you were just one of his hookups, that you were just Makki’s little sister who used to annoy them when you were younger. He had never ignored you, and he wasn’t rude to you, but it always seemed like you were just _there_. You’d always had a crush on him, but you assumed he wouldn’t ever see you that way. Matsukawa had never hidden the fact that he wasn’t a relationship person, and you never thought that he’d fall in love in general, let alone with you. You had known you were hurting his feelings, but you had just assumed it was because he missed you as a friend. Sure, maybe it would’ve been obvious to anyone else, but you’d lusted after him for years, and the idea of him having real, _tangible_ feelings for you just seemed implausible. You knew he could have any girl he wanted. You’d seen many throw themselves at him over the years, and sometimes he’d indulge in them, but what you hadn’t seen was how his eyes always followed you, how most of the girls he slept with had a similar appearance to yours. If he couldn’t have the real thing, he at least wanted to get close. 

There were still many things you needed to work out, and you needed to decide what your feelings meant. Both of you had lied to the other about your feelings, had done things that hurt the other, but for now, he just wanted to hold you and go to sleep. His long arms had wrapped around your body with a familiarity you’d missed in your _bones_. The smell of his cologne lingered on his sheets, and you buried your face into his warm chest. That was the best sleep you’d gotten in months- you sank into him instantly, just as you always did when he held you.

Soft kisses against the nape of your neck roused you from your slumber, but fatigue still clung to your consciousness as you tried to pry your eyes open. You made a small noise in your throat as you stretched, the sudden movement causing pain to shoot through your head. Deep laughter caused you to turn around, and memories of the night before washed over you as you stared at Issei’s handsome face. 

“How’s your head?” 

“Pounding, but I expected that.” 

The quiet of the morning lingered as you both continued to stare at each other.

“I’ll go make some coffee. There’s a toothbrush for you on the counter in the bathroom.” 

Your eyes widened at his words. “You got me a toothbrush?” 

His gaze pulled from yours as a tinge of pink colored his cheeks. “Yeah- I got it right before you stopped coming around. You were here so often that I just thought it would be a good idea.” Your heart clenched as he mentioned your absence. He saw the look on your face and shushed you before you started apologizing again- after all, you were both guilty. 

You watch as the muscles in his back flexed as he moved around the room, picking up a few things and pulling on a pair of sweats that had your mouth watering, suddenly hungry for a taste of him. It took you a few minutes to convince yourself to leave the warm bed that smelled of him, but being near him was enough of a motivator to get your ass in gear. 

The toothbrush on the counter spoke volumes about his feelings. He never seemed to be the type to do something like this, and yet there was the proof. It was your favorite color too, which was a nice touch. You knew it had been picked with you in mind, and that’s all that mattered to you. 

A few minutes later, you wandered into his kitchen, scooping his black cat up with you along the way. He purred as soon as you grabbed it and nuzzled into you, needy for your attention. 

“Did you miss me, little guy? I sure missed you,” you said as you buried your face into his fur. His answering meow made you giggle, “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Mattsun was watching you fondly. He swore his cat liked you more than it liked him- not that he could blame it. He set your coffee down in front of you, prepared the way you always made it, and you hummed as the warm beverage soothed your dry throat. You had expected the silence to be awkward, but nothing was ever awkward with Issei. His laid back presence always calmed you, and you found yourself reaching for him without a thought. Just as mindlessly, he responded by wrapping his arms around you. 

A vision flashed behind his eyes. He saw the two of you sharing mornings like this regularly, and he knew that was what he wanted with every fiber of his being. He knew it would cause issues in his relationship with Makki, but he’d walk through Hell if that’s what it took to continue being with you like this, not having to hide you away. 

“We’re going to need to talk to Makki, aren’t we?” you questioned, seemingly reading his mind. 

“Yeah, it’ll be okay. He’ll be angry, but he’ll get over it.” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, but that wasn’t enough for you. You released his cat and turned in his embrace, cupping his face and pulling it towards you before capturing his lips in a soft kiss. It remained soft for only a second before it turned searing, both of you desperate for a taste of each other after so long. He pushed his tongue into your mouth forcefully, staking his claim over you. You belonged to him and him _alone_ now. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as your hands found purchase in his hair that you loved so much. His hands snaked down from your waist to your thighs as he lifted and pulled you against his body easily. You loved how strong he was, and he knew that, so he lifted you all the time. Carrying you back to his bed, he set you down, gently peeling his shirt from your body and groaning that the sight of you left only in your underwear. 

His eyes were greedy as they roamed over your skin, but they darkened substantially as he saw bruises on your waist in the shape of fingers, as if someone had gripped you too tightly. He knew they weren’t left by him- the hand was much too small to be his. Jealousy burned through him, filling his veins with acid, and he knew he wanted to make it perfectly clear to you who you belonged to. He’d never let you out of his grasp again, and he’d make damn sure you never wanted to leave. 

One of his hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing softly, enough to let you know how much strength he had. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” 

You stared into his dark swirling eyes, almost black with his lust, and your head was spinning from his swift mood change. Before you could answer, his grip grew tighter and he spoke again.

“Tell me who owns you, _kitten._ ” 

“You do, Issei- you own me,” you responded breathlessly, partially from him cutting your oxygen supply off and partly from the heat flooding your body. Pride swelled in his chest at your words and how you sounded. The way he could turn you on with just a look always set his ego ablaze- you made him feel _invincible_. 

“That’s right. I’m going to make sure you never forget that, you hear me?” 

All you could do was nod, too caught up in his predatory gaze. He was reeling you in, and you knew you were his prey, yet you couldn’t run even if you wanted to, too ensnared by him- his scent, his eyes, his body, his voice, _him_. You needed him like you needed oxygen to breathe. He leaned in so close to you, his lips brushing yours as he watched your pupils slowly dilate from the lust stirred by his proximity, but his hand stopped you from closing the distance and tasting his lips. You whimpered at being denied, begging on the tip of your tongue before he finally kissed you again, and suddenly you felt like you could breathe once more like everything was right in the world. 

Your body lit up with each stroke of his tongue in your mouth, each caress of his hands over your soft skin. Breathing him in, you pulled him even closer, needing him as close as possible. He took the hint, leaned you back, and climbed over you, straddling your hips before he trailed kisses down your jaw. You tilted your head to give him more access to your skin, moaning as you felt him sucking hard enough to leave marks. He wanted everyone to know you were with someone, possessed by the demon of envy as he thought about all the other men who’d been able to see you like this, touch you like this. _Not anymore._

A calloused hand grabbed your chin and turned your head to face the other direction. He wouldn’t leave a single section of skin unscathed. His wrath grabbed the reins as he continued to nibble at your skin hard enough to make you whimper. Your hands were still brushing through his hair, needing some touch with him to ground yourself; the emotions swirling in your mind, combined with his presence, almost had you spiraling. 

Satisfied with all the marks he knew would bloom, he took your lips once more, needing to taste the lingering sweetness of your mouth and coffee. Your flavor was compelling, and he would never get enough even if he kissed you every day for the rest of his life. You turned him into a starved man, and he loved it. Everything had always come easy to him- girls especially- but never you. He’d had to chase after you, wait for you- a feeling that was completely foreign to him- and yet it enthralled him. You had him desperately hooked, just as he had you. 

He pressed kisses down your sternum before taking one of your perfect nipples into his mouth. The breathy sound that fell from your lips was expected. He always loved playing with your taut buds because you made the prettiest sounds for him. Swirling his tongue around your nipple, he gently bit it, giving you a teasing look as he pulled back from you, forcing you to arch your back beautifully as you chased the warmth of his mouth. Finally releasing your skin, he gave the same treatment to your other bud.

“You’re so beautiful, do you know that? The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

You rolled your eyes at his words. You knew for a fact that wasn’t true, but he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. A serious look rested on his face, which grabbed your attention because Issei wasn’t known for being serious. “I mean it. You’re gorgeous, don’t ever doubt that.” 

Your heart swelled at his words before you quietly thanked him, looking away from him as you suddenly felt shy under his praise. He continued to kiss down your abdomen until you felt his warm breath caress the smooth skin of your core. You could feel the wetness that had gathered when he’d grabbed your throat, and it only increased from his ministrations. His dark brown eyes met yours as he leaned forward and licked you through the dainty lace you were wearing. 

Your eyes were wide and pleading with him not to tease you, but he planned to take his time. He watched your face for all of your reactions, knowing just how to please you, how to pull high-pitched moans from you versus your breathy sounds. His tongue pressed perfectly against your clit through your underwear, and you snapped. 

“ _Please, Issei_ , I need you _so bad_.” 

He placed a kiss against your inner thigh, a devilish smirk on his face, “Need me that bad, kitten?” You nodded vigorously, trying to encourage him to finally remove your underwear and bring you orgasms that had your eyes rolling back into your head as you creamed all over his face. Some nights, Mattsun would eat you for so long that you’d turn into a babbling mess before he even slid his massive cock into you. He’d have you crying tears of pleasure as you felt like you were going to burst at the seams from the sensations wracking your body.

His long fingers caught the band of your underwear as he finally peeled them from your form. Brown eyes stared at your sopping cunt hungrily. “Always so wet for me, yeah, kitten?” He didn’t even leave room for you to respond, already leaning forward to drink from the fountain of your desire. The tangible feeling of your essence coating his tongue had his cock straining against his low-slung sweats. His tongue leisurely lapped at your folds, as though he had all the time in the world, and as far as he was concerned, he did. 

A low moan escaped you as he finally started to pay attention to your neglected clit, taking the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucking on it softly. Your hips jerked into his face as he nibbled on your clit gently, causing you to keen for him. Two of his fingers prodded at the entrance to your depths, sliding in easily, aided by your arousal. One of his hands held your abdomen down, keeping you in place so he could continue to explore your body at his own pace. Mattsun always enjoyed winding you up until you were babbling your need for him, nearly on the brink of tears. He could tell you were getting to that point as you desperately tried to pull him closer, and he decided to finally relent. 

He set a moderate pace as he started to thrust his fingers into your body repeatedly, eliciting a symphony of sounds from you as he scissored them to prepare you for the girth of his heavy cock. Once he finally brushed up against your sensitive spot, you almost came for him, and he chose to push you over the edge, speeding up the thrusts of his digits and curling them perfectly. 

Stars flashed across your vision as you were finally able to taste your bliss. He worked you through your orgasm and stood up quickly once your tremors had ceased. You watched dazedly as he pushed his sweats and briefs down hastily, spitting into his hand to wet the tip of his cock before lining with your entrance and starting to sink into you. You had tried to scramble up the bed, not ready to take his thick cock all in one go, but a dark chuckle had left him as he held you in place.

“You’re not going anywhere, little one. You’re going to take my cock like the little whore I know you are, and you’re going to enjoy it just like you always do.” 

You gulped at his harsh words, and your jaw dropped open as you felt him start to push into your body further. The stretch was painful; however, it was the kind of pain that had your nerve endings burning, but they were burning from the desire for more. He continued to push forward until you felt like you were being impaled as his hips met yours. Mattsun could feel your walls fluttering around him, trying helplessly to adjust to the intrusion. 

He didn’t feel like giving you long before he started thrusting into you. You were still sensitive from your last release, and he grunted as you dug your nails into his biceps. Mattsun needed to feel your pussy grab his cock as you came for him, so he brought one of his thumbs down to toy with your clit. He worked his hips into yours, pulling his cock halfway out of your tight hole before pushing all the way back in as he felt the head of his cock push against your cervix. When he would grind his hips into yours, he swore he could feel your body trying to suck him in even further. 

Your walls were starting to clamp around him, and he knew you were already getting close. Making sure to keep the same pace and angle of his movements, he started to increase the speed he was using to tease your clit. When his hand pulled away from you, you almost cried until he landed a harsh slap on your clit that sent you flying over the edge. He watched as you trembled below him, calling out his name as your body shattered. Mattsun moaned loudly as he felt your body squeeze him in a vice grip. The pleasure curling in the base of his spine told him that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he had to make you cum for him again. 

His hand grasped your waist tightly as he tilted your lower body up to brush against your upper walls. The speed of his hips increased even more as he fucked you into the bed, slamming into you so hard that your body was being jarred from them. You watched as one of his hands trailed up your body to wrap around your throat. 

“Open your mouth,” he grunted. Immediately, you obeyed, watching with lust-filled eyes as he spit into your mouth. You knew to wait for him to command you to swallow it before you did so, and you waited patiently for him to give you the order. 

“Good girl. Swallow for me, kitten.” Complying, you did as you were told, and he groaned as the grip around your throat tightened. He continued to fuck you into the mattress, taunting you with comments about how you were a perfect slut, _his_ little whore. “Don’t you love when I use you like the cocksleeve you are, kitten?” 

“Yes, Issei- fuck me, _oh my go_ -” You were cut off as you felt the head of his cock brush against your sensitive spot, and you were sent careening into your third orgasm. You clenched perfectly around him and pulled his release from him, moaning as you felt the heat of his seed flooding your body. 

After a few minutes, you pushed against his chest to get him to pull out of you, but he gave you a sinful smile. “Oh, kitten. We’re just getting started. Can’t you feel it? I’m still hard.” 

\-----------------------------

He’d made sure to fuck you to the point of tears that night and even more until you couldn’t feel your legs anymore. You’d spend a few days at his apartment before you both decided it would be a good idea to go ahead and tell Makki about your new relationship status. 

The pink-haired man hadn’t even looked fazed as you two had walked in together. 

“So, did you two finally stop acting like morons?”

Both you and Issei looked at the man questioningly.

“What, you two really thought I didn’t know? You’ve been eye-fucking each other for years, and then suddenly you kept coming home late at night smelling like him.” 

“Uh...” Mattsun trailed off, not even sure where to begin. His best friend just walked over to him, jabbing a finger into his chest. 

“If my sister ever cries over you again, I’m going to kill you.” 

  



End file.
